gamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverWingsxxx
' ''Welcome to my talk page! Don't forget to sign your name! ' Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 Welcome! Congratulations on starting '''Gami Wiki'! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Nice Wiki! This is a really cool wiki you made here! ;D HungryGrox - Wait what? 20:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Need to be drawn? Does Gamis need to be drawn? I've got a game called "Spore" where you can make creatures and then you could use them as the image. HungryGrox - Wait what? 14:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Spore? That cool program where you put legs,arms and horns to create a monster? I'm sorry but they should be drawn in photo-editing programs. You could use Game Maker,MS Paint or just plain Paint. Maybe Spore Wiki accepts Spore creations. SilverWings is Out! Peace! 22:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Loki here again Hiay! I'm the annoying one from the Random-ness wiki. I wanted to ask you,which program do you draw your wonderful critters in? For example,I run MacOSX,and this computer is unable to upload files from ArtRage(my drawing thingy) here. Means,I'm unable to join? Or what? Laufey's son Don't make me laugh! Such programs as Paint and the one offered in Game Maker don't run on Mac!!! Oh... Bye... Seems like I'll have to leave forever. Insincerely Not Yours Faces First, make an image simlar to . Then type in (This is how i did with the Rokkie.) Magmar - Rokkie - Throwdon EDIT: I will add faces to some Gamis if you want to. HungryGrox - Wait what? 09:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin You can figures out how to, but i will give you the page. Just completed a dinosaur gami and then i saw Ranosaurus :P Compliens Can you make Compliens on my wiki? The friendly Fanshee 22:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, SilverWingsxxx! Hi! I'm ZL123, from Complipedia Wiki, and the creator of Dictionary Wiki (link on my profile)! I made Redgar! I'm #3 on this Wiki. :D Okay, on to the point. I'm from Malaysia! Please try out Complipedia Wiki. DYK? Did you know that... Complipedia was created three or four months before this wiki? ZL123 08:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That's just what I do! The friendly Fanshee 10:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How to insert photo on template? Hi! Could you tell me how to insert a photo on a template? This is Excinjar. COuld you insert it on the page? Landscape Could i make locations and such with the game "Minecraft". An example is this: What do you use to make Gamis? What type of Program do you use to make those gamis? I like yours coz, they have those light like things. Want me to add a funny comic? Want me to add funny comics like: NOTE: DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT I'M CUCKOO! COZ I WILL COME IN ABDUCT YOU! IMPLANT A TRACKER IN YOUR NOSE! USING A PROBE! YOU KNOW WHERE THAT GOES. Ok Ok. I'll make some soon. Now I'm just using my IPad Facebook I visited Gami WIki on facebook and just replied on your page! Compliens Could you please make Compliens on the Complipedia? The friendly Fanshee 12:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Audio I've got some audio files from a game that could fit a gami (Throwdon) and im asking if I could put them there. HungryGrox - Wait what? 17:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) An example is: Re: Re: Audio I made it like ((File:Throwdon_Attack.ogg)) but with the (( and the )) replaced with ]] and [[ And as i said the file is from a game called Left 4 Dead 2. Audio Valve (makers of the audio i use) are allowing use for entertainment purposes only. As long as we dont make profit from this wiki we are allowed to use it. Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 Movie I saw that there were going to be a compliens movie, and I was thinking if the community members could make a movie togheter at the Gami wiki. But not now, we need more members. HungryGrox - Wait what? 20:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Humans Are there humans in the Gami universe, and if so. How did they get there? HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin request. Hi, may I be an admin when I reach 150 edits in this wikia? Sincerely, CattailsWelove Yaaay!!! Yaaay! I wouldn't let you down! Animation How did you put an animation? And how did you make pictures transparent??? Right now I'm just using an IPad so I couldn't do much... The Gami Planet I really like it, but can I make a version with more realistic textures? Complipedia Thank you for your creation of Grffis on the Complipedia. The friendly Fanshee 00:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Where can I play it. Hi, you can play it only if you have a Facebook account . Just go to Facebook, and then search for Monster Galaxy. The app will have a picture of a Leviathen ( sea dragon ). Mini Gamis. Look at these Cute Images I made of Gamis! I got the idea from how pokemon has a Mini version of Pokemons when you open a PC or you look at your Pokemon Parity. Compliens The Compliens buisness have been slow lately. Can you help me at the Complipedia? The friendly Fanshee 12:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Animation Could you make animations of Compliens? Marsym.jpg|Marsym Marsymom.png|Marsymom Airies.png|Airies The friendly Fanshee 22:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) How do you make gifs? Can you tell me how to make gifs? The friendly Fanshee 00:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Spot The difference. Hi! Can I add a " Spot The Difference " in Fun Zone? What that means. You mean I get to be an Admin!? YAY!!! But today was a Horrible day.... I played a game called Pocket Legends... I was alredy level 30... Until a player said to me " Hey? Wanna get 5o cash? Give me your acc and Pass so I could do the glitch! And then, I gave her the Pass and Acc... But then... She HACKED ME!!! Its like!!! A ****in version of Hackers!!!! I hate her!!!!!! HELL AWAITS HER TO HER DEATH AND HER DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GIVE THE GIRL A CURSE THAT I SHALL NEVER UNDO!!!! YOU HAVE DONE A BAD THING, SO I WILL DO THIS BAD CURSE THING! YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT BY LYING ME, NOW YOU SUFFER A CURSE, FOR ETERNITY!!! FROM, CATTAILSWELOVE. TO, LADYDEC ( THE GUY WHO HACKED ME ) Gladesparth Please replace Gladesparth's Picture with this Recoloured Gladesparth. The first time I created Gladesparth, I don't know what colour should I choose so I just put white but now, its as colourful as a Rainbow. Spotlight Request Hi. Gami Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 16:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cinco De Mayo Logo Hi! I got this Idea of changing the logo following the Events that are active. Now, its Cinco De Mayo so why not make a new logo of Cinco De Mayo for Gami Wiki? Sprite Creator. Where can I download Sprite Creator, could you put a link here? Another Nightmare. Hi! Did you know, when me and my family go out to eat at Pizza Hut, and returned to the car, We just noticed someone destroyed the car window and took something. But that " Something " is useless to him... You know what was it? It was my Homework. Looks like I now have an excuse of not doing my homework! Re : Another Nightmare Yes, I go to school because like ZL123, I'm from Malaysia, and Malaysia doesn't have Summer. The only season it has is, Rainy Season, Durian Season and ..... Uhh.... Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 Neptune I made a design for Neptune. The friendly Fanshee 12:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) A question A question and nice work on this wiki! But now for the question. Can i make another arena such as the Colosseum. HungryGrox - Wait what? 15:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Arena A arena just for fire and rock Gamis. HungryGrox - Wait what? 04:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Game Maker Hi! I wanna make a game of like Pacman but I don't know how to make it. Could you help me? Logo Don't you think its time to change the Logo? Gamifanon Wanna make a Gami fanon? User Boxes?? Hi SilverWingsxxx can you put the water type template used in your userbox blog & put it on my profile?? Aquatic Wartortle 13:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't have paint yet for my mac but I will try on my PC when I have a chance to use it! And thanks! ;) Aquatic Wartortle 02:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gorok is a copyer. I think Gorok is actually a Zoroark from Pokemon. Don't believe me? Then look at these. See the similarity? He could of maybe searched " Zoroark " from Google and found that. Plus, it doesn't seem Computer Made. I'm back! Hi! I'm back from my vacation to Plants Vs Zombies Character Creator wiki! Sorry for my absents... I come there occasionally. If you wanna go there, you can type www.pvzcc.wikia.com. Well like I said, I'm back! Oh and have you showed the new guy the rules yet? Re: Rules Sorry but the picture rule I may break because I don't have the Paint app yet & it may be over two weeks.. Aquatic Wartortle 02:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle 11:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Spammer! http://gami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.186.197.167 is a spammer and a douchebag. He made a page called Pokeporn and yeah the appearance section was porn and stuff. I also blocked him for a week. HungryGrox - Wait what? 21:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why are you spamming up the recent changes with every letter of the alphabet poorly drawn with a face? Isn't that just ripping off Pokemon's unown anyway? Equivamp 00:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's spam. Regardless, it is annoying, and you could be putting your creative talents to work coming up with something actually innovative, and taking the time to fill out well-written pages about them instead of just copy-pasta from similar gamis. Equivamp 00:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) He disgusts me. Thise contributors that inserts "Real"pictures disgust me! Can you actually accept those Gamis? What if they find the image from google? Vandalizer! This guy User talk:Noah Riley Gamble ruined our home page with curse words! I think we should ban him. What do you think?? Aquatic Wartortle 01:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! :) Aquatic Wartortle 01:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RES Okay, WHAT IS RES!!!!!!! Stick to the....Stick to the......Stick to the. 12:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Movesets?? Hi SilverWingsxxx when are we going to make movesets for our Gamis?? And congrats on 2,500 edits! :) Aquatic Wartortle 13:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes! And Thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle 13:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Add Some Moves? Should we add extra attacks on Gami? Since I might create types on pages. Stick to the....Stick to the......Stick to the. 06:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I HATE EM! A WIKIA CONRTIBUTOR MADE A PAGE WITH NON-SENCE! Shall i DELETE THAT THINGAMAWHOSEOBBOWEIIPOOPHOLYMACK! ? Gami Box as a move set template?? Hi SilverWingsxxx do you think we should use a Gami box as a move set template?? Aquatic Wartortle 11:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle 12:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle 12:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You may think I'm crazy but I feel like you snuck into my house when I was asleep, read my mind, took my ideas of Yin and Yang, changed them a little, and made them Gamis. Why? I made 2 Compliens names yin and yang who are worst enemies. The onlt difference is, they look nothing alike! The friendly Fanshee 10:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I still make Compliens called Yin and Yang 'cause it kinda was you who copied me........ if your able to read American peoples' minds. The friendly Fanshee 10:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed some inappropriate Comments on the fun zone. Please delete them. The friendly Fanshee 11:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Another ***hole -.- A dude made Urmomsabitch and I deleted it, he also edited XD so I also took care of it. And i blocked him. HungryGrox - Wait what? 11:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RANKED #3 Hi SilverWingsxxx Now I am ranked #3 on this Wiki! (thanks to the 5,000th lucky edit badge! :D) Aquatic Wartortle 14:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gami Hunter Box?? Hi Silverwingsxxx sorry to bother you again but can you make a Gami Hunter Box please?? Aquatic Wartortle 14:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Template Moveset!? Hi SilverWingsxxx sorry to bother you again but the Freztle page is having some problems with the Moveset Template. On move 12 or 13 it does not have the level learned box. Can you please help it?? Aquatic Wartortle 19:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Color Compliens Can I make color Compliens? The friendly Fanshee 12:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay! The friendly Fanshee 12:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hunterbox Update! I copied the code for the old Hunterbox onto my Pages app & here is an updated version of the template that I made: }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px }| | }} |- So should we update the template?? Aquatic Wartortle 13:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! :D --Aquatic Wartortle 13:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Drawing My Gamis Well I was thinking about your offer to draw the Gamis I made. Well I have decided that you can but you have to show me the illustrations first before putting them on the page. Aquatic Wartortle 14:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME PLZZZZ Can u help me Plz how do u add trits? for your gami. and how do u play the game PLZZZzzz help me. E-mail me with the A. at Wukong@hotmail.com.au SunWukong 04:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Sun WukongSunWukong 04:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Questions & Stuff Here are some stuff & questions I have Stuff: Well your illustrations are unique but okay the only problems are that they are kind of too dark but I will think about them! :) Questions: 1. How did you color in Leaf/Green/Blue so nicely because my rough copies look like crap compared to that? 2. Can I edit a trainer like change stuff so nintendo would not notice? Aquatic Wartortle 12:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh I was using paint on my PC. Thanks & I almost have 300 edits! :) Aquatic Wartortle 12:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin THANKS!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D & I have a speech to make! :) Aquatic Wartortle 13:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) How many edits do I need to be a Bureaucrat?? Aquatic Wartortle 13:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Template:Edits What do you think of the template I just made: -Template Removed Because of Glitches- ?? Aquatic Wartortle 23:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Couting the number of edits you have (like userboxes that you put on your profile) Aquatic Wartortle 23:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle 23:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Game Maker?? I have two questions about the program "Game Maker" 1. Does it give viruses?? 2. If it does or does not how long have you had the program for?? Aquatic Wartortle 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can we add moves? U know how to?im new to wikia Can we add moves? U know how to?im new to wikia Question How do we make this Wiki a billion times better? --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 17:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Gamis Hi! Could you put Stalagbite on the nomeniese for Featured Gami voting for June? I dont know how. Template Test Maybe you can make a sandbox for template tests? HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Time How did you get the time to appear above the random page and wiki activity buttons? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) "Report vandalism" I made a link at the "Help" bar, it's called report vandalism. It links to my user talk page so they can write what they find. I am much active at the Dick Figures wiki so I can see when someone messages me, if you don't like it just remove it. HungryGrox - Wait what? 11:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm Alive & have some Ideas! :) Hi Silverwingsxxx sorry I haven't edited in a long time (I have been busy on other Wikis) but anyways I am still alive & am back editing! I have an idea for the second region. It is the type Aura, it is weak against darkness & strong against ghost & psychic so will you accept it for the next region? Aquatic Wartortle 01:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have been busy editing on my Pokemon Red & Blue versions Wiki & on Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki. If you are going to edit on Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki well here is the game link http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/566150. I also have another idea! For the bad guys since Team Rocket - Robbers, Team Aqua & Magma - Pirates, Team Galactic - Spacemen, Team Plasma - Knights & Kings. Well since those have been taken how about the bad guys be ninjas! I planned the bad guys before but I could not think of what their team name should be or their bosses name so maybe you can think of something? Aquatic Wartortle 14:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi OK, thanks. Yoybotplant 20:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Items & Team Ninja Hi SilverWingsxxx sorry I haven't edited in such a long time but when can we add items to this Wiki & can you think up of a name for the ninja bad guy team? And never mind about the aura type I talked about. Aquatic Wartortle 02:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gami Wiki Chat Oh yeah I forgot to add I have an improvement to the Gami Wiki chatroom! If you go to http://chatango.com you can get an account there & if you go to your account & go to the top you will see add chatroom to your own webpage. You can make a new & improved chatroom & you can choose the moderators & what words to censor! You can also change the color of the chatroom & all kinds of stuff! If you look at http://tradingcardmaker.com & http:/nintendofanfourms.lefora.com chatrooms that is what it will look like on the home page of this Wiki. So what do you say? (Please respond) Aquatic Wartortle 03:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) So.... What else do you do other than making Gamis? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 18:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat How do you make a chat? HungryGrox - Wait what? 09:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Freztle Evolutions Hi Silverwingsxxx about your drawings of Freztles evolutions I will let your pictures be prototypes of them since they seem pretty good. After I get my pictures finished they will be put into a gallery. I just wanted to let you know! :) (and nice improvments to the Wiki!) Aquatic Wartortle 12:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The pictures are so great that they might be the final copies! :) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 00:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges I love the new badges! HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a new logo? Here it is! CattailsWelove - Pony Sparkles Bubblegum! 03:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Bye! Can I ask you something? Hi, its me, Cats. I just wanna ask you how do you make the Gamis have shadows? I'm starting to make Gamis using GameMaker. Meganium or Feraligator Hmm... Its a tough decision... But i think Feraligator... It's been so long Hi SilverWingsxxx I just want to inform you that I am still alive. I thought I would have lot's of time but I don't. I will edit more when school starts! ;) Aquatic Wartortle 00:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank goodness I thought I missed something important! :D Aquatic Wartortle 00:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Template:Ballbox help! Hi SilverWingsxxx I created a Template called Template:Ballbox for Gami Balls but there is an error on it & I need your help with it & I am going to try & make the Gami Ball & I will send it to you on my next message so you can check or improve it. Please Respond Aquatic Wartortle 01:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok! Aquatic Wartortle 12:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gami Levels Should we add a page about Gami levels and what is the max level of a Gami? SilverWingsxxx is awesome, but SilverWingsxxx is awesome-er! HungryGrox 22:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hi, its Cats. Umm... May I have permission to make a gami named "Ayapple"? Its a gami based off the annoying orange. Don't worry. I won't use the pic of the real annoying orange. So can I? CattailsWelove - Away in the cold poles and tis your dead, he's kidnapped is a tur has stolen his sled. He sent you all singers to cause you this pain. The sweet little angels will explode on the day. 22:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Request for main page redesign Hi SilverWings. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Did you have anything specific in mind for the new main page layout? If you've seen a layout that you like on another wiki, please link me to it, and I can start working on making your main page look like that. I noticed that there are 3 links under Main Categories on the navigation menu. If you could pick out an image to represent each of those categories (preferably 660x360 or larger), I could setup a slider showcasing and linking to those 3 categories. A good example of a slider can be seen at the Pandora Hearts Wiki. Anyway, just message me back with any details or directions you might have. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I just edited the main page to use a similar layout to the FF wiki. If you want me to change something, let me know. Also, when making the slider, the images you use have to be exactly 660x360. If you need help resizing them, just say so. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Gami Movie Wiki I made A Gami Movie Wiki! Anyone Wanting to put Gami movies and events Can Post there!Mpo9 of Roblox 16:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) please dont get rid of my new gami mystic lemur like you deleted my other gami pac man, pac dot and pikachu. james.loughton Omegater Ultimate Evolution I'm making Omegater evolve into ultimate and last evolution for all. What You know about Omegater evolution. It part reptile and usually has Ray Kong parts. It were named of Ultimate + Ray Kong and + Alligater =... Ultirayater the Ultimate Gami The Ultirayater is the most powerful and aggressive Gami of all universes. This powerful Gami can easily defeat every Gamis. I miss you.. Wingsy... Where are you... I... I.. I miss you... This wiki is dead... Without you.... Stats Does "SPD" mean Speed or Special Defence, and what does "RES" mean? Thanks in advance! Did you know flamingoes are awesome? (Oh, and phoenixes are also awesome.) 10:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC)